


Hanzo Shimada Collection

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: All of my Hanzo fics from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo had been avoid Genji and McCree all day. They had set him up on this ridiculous blind date and wouldn’t shut up about it; they were more excited than he was, by far.

He had no idea why they took it upon themselves to even do such a thing. He was just fine with the way things were. Had he ever spoken of being lonely and needing companionship? Never. He didn’t need a date, he didn’t need a relationship.

But what if he does fall in love? What if that was what he needed,  _all_ he needed to be happy? He had no time to think about it as there was someone at his door knocking wildly.

“Han, we know yer in there! Open up!”  _McCree_ … and no doubt Genji was right by his side. Hanzo groaned as he walked to the door and opened it, giving the two of them his best ‘go away’ look. They both looked him up and down then came inside.

“You are not dressed, brother,” Genji states.

“I am dressed,” Hanzo says and he sees McCree wince. “What is it?”

“Yer wearin’  _that_?”

Hanzo looks down at his clothes, “Yes. Is there a problem?”

“You do remember yer goin’ on a date, right?” McCree lights his cigar and stares at him. “Here, I’ll help.” He starts going through Hanzo’s closet, but doesn’t seem to be pleased by anything he finds.

“I don’t need help.”

“Well, you sure ain’t wearin’ that!” McCree points at him with a look of disgust.

“I don’t need your help because I’m not going on this date,” Hanzo says with an air of finality.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Genji says, “Do you, brother?”

“I do.”

“Heh, we’ll see ‘bout that. Now, I’m gonna give you an ultimatum.” McCree blew smoke into the air and Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Yer either gonna go on that date  _or_ yer stuck with me and lil brother over there for the night.”

Hanzo’s choice suddenly became much easier…

* * *

***YOUR POV***

You weren’t sure why you agreed to this blind date, but what’s the worst that could happen? Besides, it was a Friday and you wanted to have a little fun. You were tired of being stuck in the house all the time.

Jesse and Genji were good friends and you were sure they wouldn’t steer you wrong. They promised that the date would be worth it so you put your trust in them and went for it. Supposedly, Genji had a brother that you never knew existed. They had just reconciled not too long ago but his brother still liked to be on his own. Apparently, your friends wanted to change that.

You walk to your car and put the address into the GPS with shaking hands. Why were you so nervous? It wasn’t that serious, was it? It was only a date and it was Genji’s brother, everything would be fine.

You felt that you needed more time to prepare but it wasn’t a long drive and you found yourself just sitting in the car unable to find the courage to move. After a final once over in the rearview mirror, you get out of the car and walk to the door. You knock a few times and wait for someone to answer.

Genji answers the door and nods at you and McCree, well, he greets you as if you were the most amazing person in the world.

“Look who it is! Hanzo, yer a damn fool if you don’t wanna go on this date anymore. Hell, if you don’t, I do!” He laughs as he puts his arm around you and walks you into the house. This  _Hanzo_ was nowhere to be found. “Get on out here, Han!” He lets you go to walk to what you assume is the bathroom and knocks. The door opens and he steps out but you can’t quite see him yet.

“You look fine. Let’s go!” McCree pulls him out into the middle of the room so you finally see him properly.

Your heart beats faster and the rest of the world seems to go in slow motion as he looks at you. His eyes widen slightly and he seems unsure of what to say. Someone shoves Hanzo closer to you and he stands in front of you awkwardly. Looks as though you’d have to make the first move.

You introduce yourself and when he takes your hand, a gasp leaves you – you’re not sure why but it felt electric. McCree and Genji exchange a private look as Hanzo continues to take you in.

“Shall we?” he finally says and you nod. You wrap your arm around his and… there’s that feeling again. He looks down at you and you at him. A small smile tells you all you need to know as he leads you out the door and into the night.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried to touch on a bit of all of these requests in this story because doing them all separately would have been a little too much for me. I hope this is satisfactory.
> 
> **Features a sort of possessive Hanzo

You woke to strong arms holding you and an almost too warm feeling, but you loved it. Your head was tucked under his chin and you had never felt safer than when you were this close to him. You still felt the pleasant throb between your legs from last night; it brings a satisfied smile to your face. He was a gentle lover though you could sense that he was holding back because it was your first time. And though you he hadn’t made things official between the two of you, you knew he was the only one you wanted and you hoped he felt the same.

As you laid there basking in the afterglow of last night, Hanzo mumbled in his sleep above you and his arm tightened around you. You couldn’t make out what he was saying but it sounded desperate, almost painful. He squeezed you tighter and continued mumble louder until you finally had to try to wake him up.

“Hanzo…” You try wriggling yourself out of his embrace, but he wouldn’t relent. “ _Hanzo!_ ” You squirmed even more and he let go but only because his arms were flailing. He was nearly shouting now and you shook him until he grasped your arm painfully as his eyes flew open and landed right on you. “It’s me. Only me…” He let go quickly and tried to catch his breath, looking away from you sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. That was… I’m sorry.” He sat up, making the sheet fall to his waist and you flashback to memories of last night. You hear him chuckle and you finally look at his face. “What are you thinking about?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, Hanzo,” you say shyly.

“Was last night…was it okay? You’re not in too much pain, are you?” he asks, concerned.

You shake your head, “I’m perfectly fine. I enjoyed every moment of it but…”

Hanzo sat up straighter, looking at you nervously, “But what?”

“You don’t have to be so gentle next time. I think I can take a little more and I can tell you were holding back.” He just stares at you and you shrug.

“It was your first time. I did not want to hurt you.” You swear you can see his cheeks turn a little pink.

“Well, next time won’t be my first time… _if_ there is a next time, of course,” you add quickly.

He only grunts in response, a pensive look on his face. He climbs out of bed in all his naked glory and walks to the bathroom. You hoped you hadn’t said anything wrong. Had you said too much? There really wasn’t a way of knowing when it came to Hanzo.

When he walked out of the bathroom, you rolled out of bed with the sheet still wrapped around you and walked past him. A tight, but not painful grip on your arm stops you in your place and you turn to Hanzo. He lets go of your arm and pulls the sheet away from your body. You stand there as he surveys you.

“I don’t want you hiding yourself from me, understand?” He meets your eye then looks your over again. He reaches up to touch your face and you feel some kind of spark, a pleasurable one.

“Y-yes, Hanzo.” The urge to cover yourself dissipated and you no longer shrunk under his gaze. “I should shower. I have to work today.”

“I will join you,” he says, taking your hand and leading you into the bathroom. You smiled as he started the shower and let you step in first. He stepped in right behind you. The heat from the shower was nothing compared to the heat that he gave off. His arms wrapped around you and you turned to him, watching drops of water cascade down his wonderful body. He took your chin in his hand and lifted your head so that he could kiss you. When he pulled away, you were breathless but still leaning into him. He chuckled and ran his fingers through your wet hair.

You traced the pattern of his tattoo with your finger and he watched, his chest heaving as he began breathing heavier. When you placed a kiss on it, he groaned and pulled your hair. You weren’t expecting that, but you didn’t mind. You stood up straight and looked him in the eye, turning him so that he was standing in the stream of water. Your hands slowly dragged up his arms, his neck, his cheeks, to his hair, pushing it back so that you could use your thumbs to smooth back the white at his ears and temple. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and let you play with his hair for a while before opening them and looking at you lovingly.

“Let me,” he says, taking the soap and making a nice lather in his hands. You turn for him and he rubs his hands into your back, making little patterns. “Is this okay?” You nod and he moves lower and you gasp as he runs his hands over your ass then grabs it. “How about this?”

“Mmm  _Hanzo_.”

He runs his hands down your legs and back up, landing on the front of your thighs. He reaches between your legs, but doesn’t linger though you wish he would then moves up to your stomach. As his hands move higher, he moves slower and you start to squirm impatiently.

“Ah, ah…patience,” he whispers and you stop squirming immediately. He finally reaches your breasts and you moan quietly as his thumbs trace lazy circles around your nipples. You can feel his hardness against your lower back and grin inwardly – you had an effect on him as well. He lets you squirm a little longer before moving up to your neck with one hand and rubs gently before squeezing slightly. You gasp and he groans in your ear. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” you breathe out.

“Yes what?” He squeezes a little tighter.

“Yes, Hanzo.”

“Good.” He lets you rinse the soap off as he watches then presses you against the wall. He kisses you passionately before lifting you and wrapping your legs around his waist. You make a sound of surprise at the sudden movement and he smiles against your neck. You sigh happily when he reaches between your bodies and plays with you. Your legs tighten around him but he doesn’t seem to mind, he only continues to play with your clit, moaning softly at how wet you already are for him.

“Please, Hanzo…” You were sure he was going to ask you what you were asking for but he doesn’t. He only looks down so that he can line himself up properly and slides into you slowly. He grabs your ass to lift you a little more then places his hands against the wall on either side of your head before sliding out of you almost completely. Your cry out and he pushes himself into you again. The soreness was back, but it hurt so good.

“Are you okay?” he asks again and you can only nod. “Mhmm,” he grunts and starts pumping in and out of you faster. He looks down to watch his cock move in and out of you then looks up. “Look at me,” he commands and your eyes snap to him. “So good,” he groans.

You reach down to touch yourself while keeping your eyes on him. You can’t help but to look over at his tattooed arm so close to your face. He tenses up as you lean over to kiss his tattoo and moans loudly. He’s slamming into you now, your back getting a little sore from hitting the wall repeatedly. You sink your teeth into his arm and his hips buck into you wildly. He cries out, grabbing your hair and pulling your head up straight again. He wraps his left hand around your neck and you swear you feel and extra jolt of pleasure that has you coming right away.

The way you tighten around him makes you call out your name and slam into you a few more times before he presses himself as deep as he can and finishes inside of you. In your orgasm-induced daze, you swore you saw the tattoo on his arm light up blue, but you knew that couldn’t be. He takes a few moments to catch his breath before lowering you and helping you stand. Your legs were a little wobbly so he kept his arm around your waist to steady you. He reaches between your legs again but this time it was to clean you and you can tell he was enjoying the feel of you being so full of him because his fingers started to pump in and out of you slowly when there was no reason to anymore.

“Hanzo,” you say quietly, tapping his hand. You didn’t want him to stop but you had to go to work today. He kisses you deeply before letting you get out of the shower. He stays in a bit longer probably to wash himself then comes into the bedroom as you’re getting dressed. You giggle when you turn to see that he had been standing in that one spot in only a towel, watching you move around and get dressed.

“What?” you ask, stopping in your tracks.

“Nothing. I just like to look at you. Is that okay?” he asks and it reminds you of what just happened in the shower.

“Of course it is.” You finish dressing and grab your things. You weren’t sure if he wanted you to come back here tonight – it was best not to assume anything. He gives you the sweetest kiss you had ever received before letting you leave.

“Will I see you later?” he asks.

“Yes, if that’s what you would like.”

“Please. I’ll come pick you up from work,” he says as he takes the few belongings in your hands and places them on the table.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you later, Hanzo.”

He gives you a small smile and shifts slightly, making your eyes fall to how precariously the towel was hanging on his hips. “See you later.”

You walk out the door smiling and hoping that this workday went by quickly. You couldn’t wait to be with him again.

* * *

Your time at work seemed to go by slowly and by now you were more than annoyed. It was bad enough that your boss had given you too much to do and now one of your coworkers wouldn’t let up. He seemed to find his way to your desk every chance he got, telling you about how he had tickets to this show and how he was test driving a new car he was thinking about buying next week. You couldn’t care less, but you smiled and pretended to be interested and hoped you weren’t giving him the wrong idea.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” he asks.

“I’m not sure yet,” you answer truthfully.

“Well, if not, I’d love for you to come check out the new car with me. I think you’d like it.”

“Uh, we’ll see…” You brush past him carrying a ton of files, hoping he wouldn’t follow.

* * *

The last hour seemed to go by the slowest but knowing that Hanzo would be picking you up made you smile.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” your persistent coworker asks.

You sigh loudly and focus on the computer in front of you as you speak, “I’m seeing someone later is all.”

“Seeing someone? Like a date?” he asks.

You nod, “You can call it that.” You didn’t want to look him in the eye. This was awkward enough already. You excused yourself and hid in the bathroom for a few minutes, hoping that your coworker had gone back to his own desk.

Thankfully, your hopes had come true and he seemed to have disappeared for the time being. That was until it was time for you both to leave. He followed you outside still blabbing about his new car and how you should join him. You spotted Hanzo’s car and smiled excitedly as he stepped out of the car and gave a small smile in greeting. You turned to smile and say goodbye to your coworker and ran across the street to Hanzo who seemed to be glaring at the other man. You loved the way he looked in his suit and wished he would wear it more often.

“Hey,” you say happily, kissing his cheek.

“Hello,” he replies and walks to the other side of the car to open the door for you. You thank him and get inside. When he gets behind the wheel, he seems tense. You could feel the tension but getting Hanzo to talk about how he was feeling was a challenge. He stared straight ahead as he drove and his knuckles appeared to be turning white from the grip he had on the steering wheel.

“Hanzo, is everything okay?” you ask reaching out to touch his arm but he only tenses up more and you pull your hand away. You thought of asking again, but it seemed he only wanted silence now.

He opens the car door for you again and walks the path to his house silently, barely acknowledging you. When you get inside, he quietly takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his shirtsleeves still making you feel as though you’re invisible. You try to speak but he turns on you and your words get stuck in your throat. His eyes bore into you but you can’t look away.

“Who was that man?” he asks, pacing in front of you.

“I don’t…”

“The man who you were walking and talking with when you left work…” He pulls his tie down away from his neck, twisting his head back and forth.

“He is just a coworker. I was trying my best to get away from him really,” you joke but Hanzo doesn’t smile at all.

He walks over to you and cups your face with his big hands, “I want you to be  _mine – only mine._ Haven’t I shown you that?”

“Hanzo, I  _am_ yours. That man means nothing to me…” Suddenly, his hand wraps around your neck but doesn’t squeeze. “I promise.”

“I don’t want him near you. I don’t like the way he was looking at you,  _smiling_ at you.”

“I work with him. He’s going to be near me whether you want him to or not.”

He lets out what sounds like a growl before kissing you and practically stealing your words and breath away. “Then he will have to know you’re mine. He will have to see.”

“See?”

Then he’s kissing you again, nibbling and sucking on your bottom lip as you try to keep up. He moves away from your lips and down to your neck sucking even harder. He was purposely trying to mark you and so you figured out what he meant by your coworker having to see that you were his.

“Hanzo, are you jeal-”

“Don’t you finish that question,” he mumbles then continues to assault your neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses all over followed by bites that were sure to leave a mark. “I want to hear you say that you are mine.”

“You already know that I am.”

“ _Say it,”_  he growls.

“I am yours, Hanzo Shimada. I. Am. Yours.” He trembles at your words and kisses you again, appearing to have calmed down a bit.

“Mine,” he repeats and starts to undress you. You try to reciprocate but he growls again and your hands are at your side in a flash. The buttons on your shirt frustrate him so much that he ends up pulling it open, sending buttons flying all over the room. He falls to his knees and pulls the skirt you are wearing up your thighs to reach your panties. He tugs them down easily, smirking at the wet spot he finds there already.

His head is between your legs before you know it and you struggle to keep yourself standing but he keeps a firm grip on your thighs. You look down at him and he moans against you, making your knees go weak.

“I can’t stand…” you whimper and he relents, helping lower you to the floor. As soon as your back is flat against the floor, his head is back between your legs devouring you. He takes your hands and holds onto them as he licks you, paying special attention to your clit. The grip you have on his hands would be painful to any other man but it didn’t seem to bother him.

This time you see it clearly when you look at the bit of tattoo showing from his rolled-up sleeves – his tattooed glowed. How was that possible? You wanted to figure it out but another firm lick over your clit has you throwing your head back and crying out. The only thing you could think of right now was his head between your legs and his tongue teasing you in the best way. His mouth alone could have sent you over the edge but when he slips a finger into you, you see stars. You need to touch him, to hold onto his hair,  _something,_ but he won’t let your hands go. One last flick of his tongue has you thrusting your hips up into the air so much that he has to hold you still. He continues to give your sensitive lips teasing licks until you whine and move away from his mouth.

When he sits up, his mouth is shining with your juices and he licks his lips before wiping the rest off with the back of his hand. He reaches down and unbuttons his pants as you stare in anticipation. He leans over you and kisses you. You groan at the taste of yourself, wanting his lips to stay on yours forever – distracted as you were, you didn’t notice that he reached down to line himself up with your dripping entrance. You were still overly sensitive from your orgasm and Hanzo took that into consideration when he began to tease your slit with the tip of his cock. Your hips jerk away but his weight on top of you keeps you still enough so that he can slide into until he’s buried to the hilt. You both moan together and he holds himself up on one arm so that he can untie his hair with the other.

It was already intense and passionate but when he let his hair down, it tickled you in all the right places and sent shockwaves through your body. You smooth the white of his hair down with your thumbs the way he likes and he thrusts into you roughly, trembling slightly. You reached up to unbutton his shirt and take it off and he helped you. He may not have taken his pants off completely but you needed to see his chest and arms. He grinned as you moved your hands up and down his chest.

“I am yours,” he tells you. “Are you mine?”

“Yes, I am yours.”

Your answer makes him moan loudly and begin thrusting harder. He reaches down to play with you and you come around him. He grunts at the feel of you squeezing him and slows down as if he’s trying to savor every moment of being inside you. You weren’t expecting him to lift and turn you so that you were on top but here you were looking down at him as he touched every part of your body that he could. He grips your hips as you start to move on him, trying his best to focus on you but his eyes falling closed every now and then.

“Just like that,” he whispers in a voice full of pleasure. Encouraged by his words, you move a little faster and he lifts his hips up off the floor to meet your thrusts. You put your hands on his chest and lean forward a little to keep your balance. When you’re sure you have yourself balanced, you use one hand to touch yourself and he watches your every move. The sounds he was making under you were beautiful and you never wanted him to stop so you kept moving your hips faster,  _harder_ , and he sat up to wrap his arms around you.

You looked directly into his eyes as you both fucked each other, meeting each other thrust for thrust. You could feel his thrusts falter and he pressed his forehead against yours. “You.” Thrust. “Are.” Thrust. “Mine,” he grunts once more before holding your hips still and filling you with his seed. Feeling him pulsing inside of you sent you into another orgasm and you held onto him as though you would float away if you didn’t.

He kept his face buried in the side of your neck for some time and refused to let you go even as you began to squirm.

“Hanzo…”

“Hm?” He looks up at you with admiration.

“Are you ever going to let me go?” You squirm on him again and his hisses.

“If you keep doing that I won’t be able to.” You realized that you probably wouldn’t mind if he held you like this forever. “We should probably move to the bed,” he admits, “The floor is very uncomfortable…for me at least.” He laughs a little and you laugh with him standing slowly then helping him standing seeing as how his pants were still around his ankles. You pull your skirt back into place and he pulls his pants back up only holding them up instead of buttoning them.

When you reach the bedroom, he collapses on the bed and you climb in next to him. He looks you over, rubbing your neck in the spots where he had left his mark. “Are you okay?”

“I am. I quite enjoyed that,” you say with a smile.

“That coworker of yours…what do you think of him?” he asks quietly.

“I think he’s pretty annoying, to be honest. He thinks he’s the king of the jungle or something but I’m not impressed in the least.”

“Why’s that?” Hanzo looks at you.

“Because I have a dragon to come home to.” You trace his tattoo and you feel him shiver. “And what’s better than that?”  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that I could think of a better title but I am drained after typing this. I also apologize for this taking so long. I’m happy with it and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> **A soulmate AU

You wake with a start to someone pounding on your door.

“You have got to be kidding me!” you say groggily as you roll out of bed slowly and make your way to the door. Whoever was at your door was quite persistent as the knocking continued and only got louder. “All right, all right! I’m coming!” You swing the door open and look at the person on the other side up and down. He was wearing sunglasses and a dark suit. His hair was tied back and he stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Are you [Y/N]?” he asks.

“Uh, yeah. Who are you?” Not only were you annoyed, you were afraid now too.

“You applied for a job at the Shimada mansion and I am here to inform you that you have been hired,” he replied in a slightly accented, monotone voice.

“I…what?” You thought back to all the jobs you applied for and sort of remembered applying for something at a mansion. “Oh, right. When do I start?”

“A car will be here to pick you up at 8am tomorrow. Please bring everything you may need. The job requires that you stay at the mansion for the duration of your employment.” The man glances at the tattoo on your arm then turns swiftly.

“Excuse me, what? I have to  _live_ there? No way!” The man stops and you wish you could take back what you said. “I only meant I don’t know if I can just leave the life I have here…”

“What life?” the man asks without turning and you gasp, offended. “Tomorrow. 8am.”

“ _Rude_ ,” you whisper before closing your door. You stand in the middle of your living room staring, thinking. There wasn’t much you would be leaving behind, but it was still  _your_ life. It had taken some time to get to the place you were now – happy, independent, and somewhat proud and now that was all about to disappear… again.

Tears filled your eyes as you pulled a suitcase out of your closet and began packing it with your clothes. You were sure certain things would be provided, but you still packed everything you could. You ended up with two suitcases full of clothing, your laptop, and a few other trivial things. Tears threatened to fall again as you sat on your bed heavily and took deep breaths.

“You can do this,” you whisper, “You’re strong.” You rub the tattoo on your arm and try to make the best of the rest of your day.

* * *

By the time the sun sets, you’re in full panic mode. You’d be in a completely different place tomorrow – a  _mansion_ at that. And what would you be doing exactly? You had no idea.

You tried to think of more positive things that could come out of this experience. First, this mansion is probably  _ancient_ and you’d be working for one of the richest families around. You’d see all kinds of things you never thought you’d live to see. Maybe the family would give you a tour and let you take pictures of the place. And maybe, just  _maybe_ your employer would be a kindhearted person.

You had heard about the Shimada clan and the brother who reluctantly followed in his father’s footsteps. You knew all about the rift between the two brothers, Hanzo, who was meant to be the next leader, and Genji. That was one bad thing about being a rich family with a lot of history: nothing was ever kept a secret.

* * *

Sleep didn’t come easily that night. As you tossed and turned, the tattoo on your shoulder began to tingle and it was warm to the touch. What was that about? You shrugged and rolled to your side and tried to calm your thoughts. You looked at the red numbers on the clock and groaned. Squeezing your eyes shut, you focused on your breathing, something one of your doctors taught you and before you knew it you were sleeping.

You dreamt that you were lost, alone, and afraid. It was dark and damp almost as if you were trapped in cave. You cried out, but no one came and you curled yourself up in a corner and waited for death. Suddenly, there was a light, a  _blue_ light and a dragon. The dragon looked menacing but for some reason you knew it wouldn’t hurt you. When you reached out to it, it snarled but moved closer. It nudged your hand gently with its nose then  _it spoke._

You woke up to your tattoo throbbing painfully and ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong. The light hurt your eyes but you pulled your shirt off your shoulder and looked at your tattoo. Your mind must have been playing tricks on you or maybe you were just dreaming, but it looked as though it had grown. That was impossible though. You looked at it once more and determined that your eyes were playing tricks on you.

There was no way you were going back to sleep now so you walked to the kitchen and made yourself a quick breakfast then took a shower. After, you weren’t quite sure what to do with yourself so you checked your bags again before placing them by the door. You looked up at the clock and sighed – half an hour before your life changed forever.

You tried watching TV, reading a book, anything to calm your nerves but to no avail. Now you just say in silence and waited for your doorbell to ring. When it did, you only stared at the door, glued to the spot on your sofa. It rang again and you stood, making your way to the door slowly.

“Good morning,” you say quietly to the men standing on the other side. One of them steps past you to grab your bags and the other walks ahead of you, leading you to the car.

“Whoa, nice car!” You try to lighten the mood but it appears these men were trained in being as stoic as possible. “You guys don’t talk much, huh?” No answer. One of them opened the door for you and you climbed in, sitting as stiff and still as possible. Both climbed into the front seats, leaving you on your own. You wished they would talk or at least play music because all this silence was not helping calm you down.

“Are you comfortable?” One of the men asks and you shrug noncommittally. You notice that the man turns and looks at you, well, your tattoo rather and seems to tense up. “We will be there shortly,” he says briskly before turning to look forward again. What was that about?

You pass the time by looking out the window and watching the buildings become less and less frequent as you go further into the countryside. There are houses and stores here and there but few and far between. You wondered how they got food and other things they needed but shook your head as you remembered that this family was rich and probably had people that did everything for them.

And you were about to be one of those people.  _You were about to be one of those people._

Your heart started to beat out of your chest again and you felt hot suddenly. You roll a window down and stick your face out, breathing in and out deeply. “I can’t do this,” you whisper.

“What was that?” one man asks and you jump slightly. You had no idea they had been paying attention to you.

“Nothing,” you answer quickly, rolling the window back up and putting on a brave face. There was no turning back now and you never know, this could be the experience of a life time.

You look ahead and see the mansion coming into view.  _Holy shit_ was it intimidating. The car slowed to a stop in front of a huge gate which had the Shimada clan crest on it. You pull out your phone to take pictures but are stopped immediately.

“No pictures, please.” The man snaps and you lower your phone defeatedly. The gates open and the car moves slowly up the path to the house. As it pulls up to the front of the house, you are completely taken by just how big this place is. You find yourself staring out the window unable to move.

The door opens, startling you. “Please step out of the car, miss.” You step out slowly and stand there awkwardly. You felt dwarfed by everything around you; even the men were larger than you were used to. Two men pull your bags out of the car and start to go through them.

“Hey! Those are my things.” You start to walk towards them but are stopped by two large men that move into your path. “What are they doing?”

“Everything must be searched before we let it into the house. There have been attempts on Mr. Shimada’s life and we cannot take any chances.” They thought you were going to try and kill someone, the  _leader_ of the Shimada clan out of all people.

“You think  _I_ could be an assassin? Me?” You scoff and shake your head. “Whatever.” You tried to peek past the men to see if the others were done rummaging through your things yet. When the men move out of your way, you see that your bags were finally being brought into the house.

“This way, miss.” Another glance at your tattoo. What the hell is that about? You start to follow but get the feeling of being watched. Stopping in your tracks, you look up at one of the windows and spot a curtain moving back into place as though someone had just moved away.

_This place better not be haunted._

“Miss?” the man urges and you follow, not feeling any better about being here yet. Once you get inside, though, you’re positively overwhelmed. The outside of the mansion was so foreboding but the inside was beautiful. There were beautiful paintings of dragons on the walls and on the ceiling and brightly colored fabrics draped here and there. You felt like a child who needed to be told not to touch anything at a museum.

“It’s beautiful,” you say to no one. You should probably look at where you were going but everything was so eye-catching. For the first time since you got here, you were smiling. Little did you know, that smile wouldn’t be on your face for too long.

“Mr. Shimada,” you hear all the men around you say before stopping and bowing to someone. You look up at the stairs and see a well-dressed, broad shouldered man making his way down. Your breath hitches when his eyes meet yours and you look away quickly, assuming that you had to bow as well.

“As you were,” Mr. Shimada says as he reaches the last step. You can feel his eyes on you and don’t dare look into his eyes unless you’re addressed. “Who is that woman?” he asks as if you’re not standing right there.

The men speak in hushed tones and you try to pick up some of what they’re saying but you soon realize they’re speaking Japanese. Someone clears their throat and you look up cautiously. “I hear you are to work for me,” Mr. Shimada says, looking you up and down, eyes stopping at your tattoo. You swear you see his eyes widen a bit before he offers you his hand to shake? Kiss? You weren’t sure.

“M-Mr. Shimada, sir. Thank you for this opportunity. It’s an honor,” you say brightly with a smile that was met with a softened look but nothing more. Suddenly, you tattooed shoulder begins to throb again and you pull your hand away a little rougher than you had meant to. You felt dizzy and Mr. Shimada stared down at his own hand for a moment before making sure you were okay.

“Do you need to sit for a moment?” he asks and it appears he is the one that has trouble making eye contact this time.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” You steady yourself and keep your eyes on the floor.

Mr. Shimada clears his throat then looks down at his watch, “I would give you a tour but I am needed elsewhere. My men will show you where you’ll be staying and what your job requires of you. Good day.”

“This way, miss.” The man holds his hand out towards the staircase and you follow but not before glancing at Mr. Shimada again and locking eyes with him. He turns his head sharply, causing his hair in the ribbon to swing harshly.

You were led to a huge room that you were almost afraid to step into. There was no way this was  _your_ room. You step in slowly and stand in the middle of the room, spinning slowly to take everything in. There were more paintings of dragons on the walls and more brightly colored silks. Your bags were placed next to your bed and you were left alone to get settled in.

You took this time to look around the entire room. You had your own private bathroom, a balcony, the bed was bigger than necessary, and there was even a bookshelf in the corner. An excited laugh leaves you and you jump onto the bed with a squeal. Your face was flat against the bed as you shut your eyes and breathed deeply. A knock on your door had you jumping up and fixing your clothes rapidly.

“Yes?” you beckon and a different man steps inside. “Hello,” you say in greeting but are only met with a small smile.

“I am here to explain your duties to you. Please sit.” He gestures to a chair and you sit stiffly. “Hanzo, that is Mr. Shimada, rises at 7am every morning and you are expected to be up before then to get things ready for him.”

“You mean like getting his clothes ready? Making breakfast for him?”

The man scoffs, “Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Shimada already has people who do those things for him. No, your job is to have all papers, notes, whatever, ready for him when it is time for his meetings. You will keep his schedule, make appointments, and take notes when necessary.”

“So, I’m like his assistant?” you ask. That’s what it the job sounded like after all.

“Yes, in layman’s terms.” He continues with your job description, “You will be waiting for Mr. Shimada outside his bedroom door promptly at 7am. You are to accompany him to all meetings and sit  _silently_ while it takes place. You have lunch when he has lunch and it is up to him if you get to have any other breaks throughout the day.”

“Well, I would hope so. I am human and may have to use the bathroom,” you joke but apparently he didn’t find that amusing.

“That is all for now. If you have any questions, ask now.” You shake your head and the man nods then walks to the door. “Lunch is in an hour,” he says before leaving abruptly.

“ _Thanks_ ,” you mumble sarcastically.

You spent the hour you had unpacking and trying to make the place feel more like home. You open the doors to the balcony and step out only to hear what sounded like someone shouting. Your eyes find the source and it was Hanzo himself, on his phone scolding someone. Once again, it was all in Japanese so you couldn’t understand a thing. You watched for some time as he wandered around, kicking at something in front of him until he looks up and finds you staring at him. He moves the phone away from his ear and nods to you, his face giving nothing away.

Your tattoo began to tingle and throb again and he shrugged his left shoulder as if it was bothering him as well. You run back inside before he can look at you again. A knock on your door distracts you and you walk to open it.

“I’m here to bring you to the dining hall for lunch.” You nod and the man leads you down the staircase to a door you didn’t notice when you first got here. When he opens it, you gasp aloud at the opulence of the room. All of this for a room where you sit and eat? It was a little bit much for you but you felt lucky just to be there. The man next to you bows suddenly when you hear footsteps at the other end of the hall.

“Mr. Shimada,” you say bowing your head.

“Please sit,” he says and a chair is pulled out for you. You wait for him to eat before you even touch your silverware. You had never eaten with  _royalty_ before but you knew it went something like that. As you pick up your spoon, Hanzo clears his throat to get your attention, “So, do you always listen in on people’s phone calls?” he asks nonchalantly.

You drop your spoon onto your plate causing a loud clatter in the huge hall. “I…beg your pardon?”

“I saw you up there on the balcony…”

“Okay?”

“What did you hear?” he asks, eyeing you suspiciously.

“I heard Japanese, sir. A language I don’t speak a lick of.” You dare to look him in the eye as you say this. He stares at you for a time before looking at his food and continuing to eat.

“I expect you have been told what I expect of you?”

“Yes, sir,” you answer briskly, still offended at the way he accused you of eavesdropping. “Am I allowed to listen in on meetings since I am expected to take notes and all?” You were being a smartass now and that would get you nowhere.

Hanzo seemed to sense this and his hand stopped halfway to bringing the spoon to his mouth. When he looks at you, your heart drops into your stomach and you immediately regret everything you said.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shimada.” You lower you head and wait for him to tell you that you were no longer welcome here.

“You’ve hardly touched your food,” he says instead in a curiously calm tone. “Are you not hungry?”

“I am still adjusting to being in a new place. I am…nervous I suppose.” You shrug, still not meeting his eye.

“Do  _I_ make you nervous?” he asks.

“Yes. I mean, no…I…just…the entire place makes me nervous. This is all new to me.”

“Well, if you don’t think you can handle it, we can always send you home to where you are comfortable.” You weren’t sure if he was being kind or just trying to get rid of you but you refused to give up that easily.

“No, sir. I’d like to stay on and try my best.” You finally look at him and smile. His eyebrow quirks slightly and that was probably the closest thing you’d get to a smile from him at the time. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to be excused.”

Hanzo nods and you leave the dining hall, feeling the weight of the world coming off your shoulders. Your tattoo tingled lightly but you ignored it and made your way upstairs. If you had been smarter you would have realized that Hanzo had been trying to get rid of you. Your feistiness hidden by your calm demeanor had pulled him in even more. And he didn’t like that. He had no time for distractions when he had to family business to run.

If you had paid attention to the signs, you would have noticed that he had felt something too when you two were in close quarters. There was a reason your tattoo felt the way it did and Hanzo knew why, but he would never tell you.

Never.

* * *

You were happy in the privacy of your own room, but bored. You read for a bit, took a bath, and dressed again. Staying in your room seemed like the best idea since it appeared that Mr. Shimada was not happy with you, but something kept drawing your eyes to the door. You wanted to explore. Mr. Shimada had mentioned showing you around but he was way too busy, of course. Why couldn’t you show yourself around? Where was the trouble in that?

You walked to the door and opened it slow, looking left then right and stepping out cautiously. The door made a loud click as you closed it and you winced. Why did everything sound a hundred times louder when you were sneaking about?

You walked as lightly as you could around the top floor, opening and closing doors you probably weren’t meant to but curiosity got the better of you. You are immediately drawn to the room at the far end of the hall and make your way slowly over to it. Pressing your ear against the door first to listen for any sounds, you go to turn the knob and…it’s locked. Of course, it’s locked.

“I see we need to keep an eye on you at all times,” Mr. Shimada says behind you and you scream, turning quickly before trying to hit him out of reflex. Your eyes widen as he holds your first in his hand and your tattoo  _burns._  You watch as he grits his teeth then growls as he shoves your fist away. “Why…are you here?”

“I…I was bored. I was curious.” You rub your arm and he watches you closely then slowly inches towards you. He was far beyond your personal space now and in this light, you saw things you never picked up on before – the greying at his temples, the brown in his eyes, the faint scars on his face…everything. “Hanzo… I mean, Mr. Shimada…”

He tensed at the sound of his name and moved away, rolling up his sleeves as if he was getting ready to fight. You glanced at his arm and your heart starts beating faster at the sight of his tattoo. “This room is private and you will stay out, understood?” You nod and look down. “Feel free to explore whatever you like, just not here.” With that he brushes past you into the room and shuts the door.

You no longer felt like exploring now so you went to hide away in your room again hoping tomorrow went much better. You curled up on your bed then pulled up your sleeve to look at your tattoo. There was no mistaking it now, it had grown nearly halfway down your arm now. But that was impossible. Tattoos didn’t just  _grow_.

Maybe you should just sleep or maybe you’d be waking up and realize this was all a dream, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

You weren’t sure when you drifted into your dream world but you were there and felt as though you were floating.  _Dragons. There were always dragons in your dreams._ This time you saw two, one was the blue one you always saw in your dreams and the other was green. They appeared to be fighting until you moved closer and noticed you watching. The green one disappeared in a puff of smoke but the blue one charged towards you.

“Only a Shimada can control the dragons!” It shouts as it moves through you. It doesn’t hurt, no, it feels warm, comforting. The dragon seems to be confused by this as well. The blue light is no longer surrounding you but is twirling around another person, the one who controls them –  _Hanzo._  He’s speaking to you but in Japanese and you shake your head to tell him that you don’t understand.

“Hanzo,” you call out as you wake up, the words he spoke to you still echoing in your mind. You hadn’t understood them at all but somehow  _you did_.

It was dark out now and a cool breeze came through the balcony doors that you don’t remember opening. Your stomach rumbled but you didn’t want to go down for dinner, not after what happened during lunch and that dream you had. You couldn’t face Hanzo with so much going through your head right now. You decided to stay in your room. He probably wouldn’t notice that you weren’t there anyway.

After putting on your pajamas, you walk over to the balcony doors to close them when you spot Hanzo wandering the gardens again. This time you make sure he doesn’t see you but his steps falter and he turns towards you. You slam the doors shut and step away quickly and pray that he didn’t see you. Why did that keep happening? How was it that he  _knew_ when you were around like he could sense your presence or something?

Your sleep was troubled that night; not only had you slept earlier but your mind just wouldn’t stop. You couldn’t stop thinking of dragons and…your boss. You hoped that your face didn’t give away anything tomorrow morning.

* * *

Your alarm went off at 6am, giving you an hour to get ready and be at Mr. Shimada’s door. You showered quickly, dressed, and brushed your hair back looking at yourself in the mirror and giving your best bright smile. You swung your door open only to be met with one of Hanzo’s men waiting for you.

“Whoa!” you say almost running into him. “G-good morning…”

“I am here to bring you to Mr. Shimada’s room,” he says curtly, walking quickly as you power walk to keep up. “Wait here.” The man knocks then walks away, leaving you alone waiting awkwardly for Hanzo to emerge. The door opens a few minutes later and you keep your eyes down.

“Good morning.” Hanzo clears his throat and you look at him. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine, sir.” You follow him at a distance, afraid to get too close to him. Suddenly, your tattoo throbs and you grunt a little louder than you should have causing him to look back at you.

“Are you sure you are okay?” he asks, slowing down to walk beside you.

“It’s just…my arm. I’ll be okay.”

“If you insist.” He stops in front of a door and opens it, leading you into a huge room with a table and about twenty chairs around. “You sit behind me and just listen,” he tells you. You take your place, grabbing the pen and pad sitting on the small table next to your chair.

As men and women begin filing into the room, Hanzo stands in front of his chair greeting everyone with a nod and small smile. Some of them shook his hand and others just sat immediately, not even noticing you.

“We will begin,” Hanzo announces, looking back at you to make sure you were ready. You nod but not before a chill goes through you. Your face must have shown what you were feeling because he gave you an odd look before turning around to face his colleagues or whatever you would call these people.

The meeting started off bland at first, but as the conversation went on you became more engrossed – taking notes for Hanzo and for yourself. Everyone began talking among themselves when he turns his head slightly to talk to you.

“You did not come to dinner last night.”

He noticed?

“N-no sir. I wasn’t hungry,” you lied.

“You must eat or you will become weak. You need all the energy you can get.” Why was he sounding like a trainer or nutritionist now?

“I understand, sir. I will try to do better.” There was no use trying to argue with a man like that.

The meeting lasted another hour or so before Hanzo dismisses everyone, leaving just you two in the room. You stand to leave but he stops you.

“I need the notes,” he says.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” You hand them the papers and he mumbles a quick thank you.

“Why do you not look me in the eye?” he asks suddenly and you freeze up. “Am I that intimidating?”

“You are, sir…with all due respect.”

“So, you find me intimidating? Is that the only reason why?” You can feel his eyes on you. Your arm starts burning and you whimper. “What is it?” He moves closer to you and reaches out to touch you. Once he does, you cry out and fall to the floor. You have no idea what happens next. The last thing you hear is Hanzo shouting something in Japanese and your world fades to black.

* * *

When you come to, there is a woman gently patting your face with a wet towel. You try to move but she tells you to stay still. She runs to the door and you assume she’s telling someone that you have woken up. She makes her way back over to you, a man following closely behind her, and points to your arm. They look at each other than back at you. You look over and see that your tattoo has grown to at least 3 times what it was, making it all the way to the middle of your forearm now.

There is a commotion outside your door, shouting mostly, and you all turn in that direction. As always, most of it is in Japanese and the man and woman standing over you make their way over. The door opens and the conversation becomes clearer. Before the door closes, you make out one part of the conversation that was in English: “Send her away. Now!”

You shut your eyes sadly and turn away from the door. People move in and out of the room for the next few hours but you ignore them all. The nurse that had attended you earlier comes to check on you with a sad smile on her face.

Your lunch and dinner are brought to you but you cannot find the strength to eat even when the nurse offers to feed you.

“I don’t want it!” you shout. You weren’t angry at her but you lashed out anyway. “I’m sorry…” She smiles and leaves you alone for a time before there is a knock on your door. “What now?”

A man in a suit walks in. You were getting tired of them, to be honest. “Mr. Shimada wants you to know that he is sending you home at the end of the week. He believes this job is too much for you.”

“Fine,” is your only response.

“It is not an easy thing for him to do, miss,” the man admits and you look at him, confused. Obviously, it was easy for him…he was sending you away, wasn’t he?

Something came over you and you blurted out a question, “Does he know about my tattoo? I mean, does he know why this is happening to it?” You look at your arm and back at the man only to see him backing away and shaking his head saying something in Japanese.

“Only a Shimada can control the dragons, miss. I have no part in this. I cannot speak of it.” He leaves the room quickly and leaves you even more confused than when you first got here. After a moment of thinking you decide that you wouldn’t wait till the end of the week, you would be gone by the morning.

You found the strength to get out of bed and start packing. A knock on your door stops you and you tell whoever it is to come in. You gasp and turn quickly, sensing who it was immediately.

“M-Mr. Shimada, what are you doing here?” You try to move in front of your suitcases but you’re sure he already knows what you were up to.

“I guess you have already heard that-”

“You’re sending me away. Yes, I’ve heard.” You start to pack again, ignoring the feeling shooting through your arm.

“You do not have to leave until the end of the week. What are you doing?” he asks and you try your best to contain your anger before turning to him and answering.

“I think it’s best if I go as soon as possible. I appreciate you giving me to the end of the week but I don’t think I can stay here any longer…”

“Why?”

“You know why!” you shout throwing some of your clothes to the floor. “Everyone around here acts so strange around me. No one tells me anything! Especially you! You know about  _this_ , don’t you?” You pull the sleeve of your shirt up to show him your tattoo. His eyes widen and he stumbles back a little. “You know about it because you feel it too…”

“No,” he snaps. “I feel nothing.” He walks to the door and speaks, his back to you, “Maybe it is best if you leave tomorrow morning. I will have one of my men take you home. Goodnight and goodbye.” He walks out and slams the door behind him, making you jump.

Your strength seems to leave you as soon as he’s gone and you fall to your knees, sobbing. You felt weak, you felt pathetic. Why were you crying?

You stand and wipe your tears. The sooner you got away from this place, the better. You went to bed that night and went right to sleep. All the anger, all the confusion exhausted you. It was a dreamless sleep but when Hanzo looked in on you, he saw it. He saw your dragon. It lit up the entire room in a yellow light almost as bright as the sun, but you slept on. His arm glowed, his dragon wanting to interact with yours but he shut the door quickly and almost ran back to his bedroom.

You jump up when you hear the door shut but when you look over, no one is there. You lay down again and stare at the ceiling until you fall asleep again. The morning couldn’t get here fast enough.

* * *

The sun coming through the balcony doors wakes you and you roll out of bed, feeling a mixture of emotions. You were going back to your home jobless and alone. You would be happy to be home again, but you were also afraid because this job would have helped you so much and now you had nothing. You put on a brave face and carry your bags downstairs where someone is already waiting for you. He takes the bags from you and you thank him. With one last look behind you, you leave Shimada mansion with questions answered and even more lost.

The ride home was the same as the one to the mansion. You smiled a little when the buildings became more frequent again. You had made it back to your place and as the man helped bring your bags to your door, tears filled your eyes for some reason. Were you happy? Were you sad? There was no telling but you were home and being surrounded by familiar things made you feel better. The feeling of loneliness would fade away soon and you would be used to being on your own again. You had only been at Shimada castle for two days, there wasn’t much to miss.

Except Hanzo. But why? Your interactions were rarely pleasant and when you two had established some kind of  _friendship_ , he sent you away. Your tattoo tingled and you looked over at it. “Don’t start…” It seemed to hear you because it stopped immediately and you went to unpack your things.

After that, you sat down at your table and began doing a job search. You applied for a few and prayed that someone would call you back. You made yourself a quick meal and sat down to watch television. A news channel was on and the anchor was giving the details on a story about… Hanzo Shimada. What were the chances? You turn the channel quickly and settle on a movie. Once you heard the word  _soulmate_ you changed the channel again.

“That’s enough of that,” you say to yourself as you turn the television off. You didn’t want to hear anything about soulmates are Hanzo Shimada, certainly not in the same sentence. You were never going to see that man again and you had better start dealing with it.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

About a week after you had left the employ of Mr. Shimada, an office had gotten back to you about a job as a secretary so here you were. It was a tedious sort of job, but it kept you busy and kept your thoughts to a minimum. It also gave you health insurance which you needed a lot of lately. You had become weak and sick for some reason and no doctor could figure out what was wrong. You pushed yourself to keep working and reassured everyone there that you were just not sleeping well. Your tattoo no longer throbbed or tingled and, in a weird change of heart, you kind of missed it.

You were sitting in the lounge one day eating lunch when a breaking news story came up on the television. The head of the Shimada family business, Hanzo Shimada, had gone missing and had been for weeks. You began coughing as you choked on some of your food and everyone shushed you. Your heart felt as though it had stopped and you ran out of the room as quickly as you could. Strangely, you felt even weaker than you had. It got so bad that you had to ask your boss if you could leave early to go home and rest.

Being at home didn’t make you feel any better. You tried not to turn on the TV, but something made you. Every time they showed a picture of Hanzo, your heart beat a little faster. You didn’t realize how upset you were until you started crying,  _sobbing_ rather. Wherever he was, you hoped he was okay.

* * *

Every day the news was the same, Hanzo still hadn’t been found and you seemed to grow weaker every time you heard those words. You distracted yourself by going grocery shopping though your head was spinning and walking around took so much strength.

You were mindlessly throwing things into your cart when you felt it – that  _tingle._  You stopped short and looked around wildly. There was no one in the aisle with you. You ended up walking the entire store but the feeling never returned and you assumed it was only your mind playing tricks on you.

At home, you picked at your food and sat in silence. You couldn’t stand to look at the news again. After eating, you ran yourself a bath and just sat there thinking.

“Where are you, Hanzo?” you whisper. Your tattoo throbbed at the sound of his name almost as if it was answering you. “I don’t know where he is…” You finish your bath and try your best to ignore the feeling in your arm, it would do you no good.

* * *

The next day, you went for a walk in the park to clear your mind. You hissed as the feeling in your arm became overwhelming. People all around looked at you when you groaned and grabbed your arm. One man even walked over, ready to call an ambulance.

“No, there’s no need. I’m fine. Thank you anyway.” You continue your walk when the feeling of being followed takes over your senses. The sound of running footsteps had you turning quickly but it was only a jogger who looked at you strangely as he passed. You turn around again only to see someone trying to hide themselves behind one of the trees.

“Hey!” you call out. “Are you following me?!” You stupidly approach the man, who seemed to be supporting himself against the tree instead of hiding like you first believed. “Excuse me!” The man was dressed in plain clothes, with dark glasses and a hood covering his head. Obviously, he didn’t want to be recognized.

“Stay…back…” the man bit out as though he was in pain.

_That voice. It couldn’t be._

“Are you all right?” The closer you got, the less threatening he seemed. Was he sick? You place a hand on his shoulder and are overcome with a feeling of warmth, your tattoo heating up. “Oh…my God…”

“I had to make sure…that you were okay,” he says, dropping to one knee and you go down with you. You reach up and pull his glasses off and he lets you. Those eyes were still the same even if they were sunken in and surrounded by dark circles.

“Mr. Shimada?” He grabs your wrists tight and inhales deeply. You felt pleasure, you felt pain, you felt happiness, you felt sadness. Your strength seemed to increase the longer he touched you and some color came back to his face.

“You…” he sobbed. “I should have never sent you away. I knew all this time…”

“You knew what? What is this all about?” You asked the question but you were pretty sure you knew the answer already.

“We are connected. We were destined for each since the day we were born,” he says, looking into your eyes. “I hired you on purpose. I wanted to see for myself, but…I was frightened. The feelings…I didn’t know how to deal with them. I am not one who believes in soulmates. I hardly believe in love but this is all the proof I need…”

“Hanzo,” you sighed and he smiled at the sound of his name coming from your lips. “We have a lot of talking to do.” You help him up and walk him back to your place, helping him sit on the sofa.

“Where do I start?” he asks, some strength returning to his voice.

“Well, I’ve dreamt of dragons for as long as I could remember and there was always a blue one…”

“Me,” he admits and you stare at him wide eyed.

“In those dreams, I always heard the words ‘Only a Shimada can control the dragons’. If that is true then why do I seem to be able to control mine…somewhat? I’m not a Shimada…”

“I think you know the answer to that,” he says. “You could always  _become_ a Shimada.” You move away from him as you finally realize what he’s saying.

“Me and  _you_?” you gasp. He nods and places a hand on yours. You both sigh at the feeling of warmth flowing through.

“Watch this…” He speaks in Japanese under his breath and his tattoo lights up blue while yours lights up yellow. You watch silently, shocked by what was happening. A dragon materialized from his tattoo then yours. Tears fell from your eyes as the two seemed to dance around each other, entwined.

“You felt it too, didn’t you?”

“I did but I hid it a little better than you,” he teases. You reach up and pull the hood off his head, cupping his face.

“You were missing for weeks. Were you here that whole time?” you ask.

He nods, “I was. I knew I had to find you, but I didn’t want anyone following me. I knew that would only frighten you.”

“And following me at the park with a hood and sunglasses isn’t?” You laugh and he smiles at you.

“I admit, I didn’t quite know how to go about it.” He was still holding on to you. The dragons were no longer there but the feeling was.

“Where do we go from here, Mr. Shimada?”

“Wherever you like, but I would like to kiss you first if that’s okay.”

“I’ve been waiting…” you tell him as you move closer. “Please do.” He pulls you against him and kisses you passionately. It felt perfect just like it was supposed to. This time your entire body was enveloped in warmth as his spirit dragon wrapped itself around you as if to protect you.

You close your eyes and whisper the wonders you heard him whisper, making your spirit dragon appear. Giggling when you see it wrap around Hanzo, the yellow light making it look as though he had a halo.

“I did it!”

“You did and you have so much more to learn. Things I will happily spend the rest of my life teaching you, if you’ll have me.” He looks at you nervously.

“I will have you, Hanzo. It was meant to be…”

“I hope that isn’t the only reason. I hope you can learn to love me…” he says.

“I think I may already love you, as crazy as it sounds. I think I loved you before I even met you. Is that possible?”

“I believe so. I feel the same about you and when I saw you for the first time, I  _knew_. I’m sorry I didn’t act sooner.” He looks down, ashamed. You lift his head again and smile.

“Just kiss me again.”

He does and the idea of soulmates doesn’t seem so silly anymore.  
  
---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinataelyontoph asked: Yo I love your overwatch stuff :D it's awesome and cute and sexy could we get Hanzo confessing to his fem!crush (like the one you did with McCree) but they're both super awkward and shy around each other and it just being adorable. Bonus if Genji, McCree, and Tracer are watching from behind a corner squeeing because their OTP finally happened

Hanzo Shimada was the loveliest man you had ever laid eyes on. You had only spoken a few words to him since you’ve been here, but those were some of your best memories. It was safe to say you loved him, a man that would never return those affections.

Here you were staring at him again. You always loved to watch when he trained and it wasn’t only because he did it shirtless. He moved so fluidly and precisely that it was strange that he even had to train at all. He looked in your direction suddenly and you turned away so quickly that you ran into someone.

“Slow down there, love,” Tracer says only stumbling a bit.

“I’m so sorry, Tracer.” You avoid meeting her eye because she can somehow always figure out what you’re thinking about.

“What are you running from? Or should I say  _who_?” she asks looking around you and figuring out right away. “Oh, I see. Why are you not over there talking to him?”

* * *

“Are you crazy?” You start walking away but she only follows.

“What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m not  _afraid_ ,” you tell her knowing damn well you were.

“Uh huh, then go talk to him.” Tracer walks in front of you then stops.

“We…I…I wouldn’t know what to say.” Now you just started feeling sorry for yourself.

“How about ‘Hello. How are you?’ That’s always a good way to start. I’m not telling you to go confess your love to him or anything,” she teases then laughs.

“Lena!”

“I only want you to be happy,” she says sincerely.

“Who says I’m  _not_ happy?” you ask and she gives you that look. “Okay, but what if I end up making a fool out of myself?”

“The only way to do that is if you actually try and you’re an even bigger fool if you don’t.” She was sounding like a teacher now.

“What are you, a matchmaker?”

“Could be,” she says crossing her arms.

“I’ll see you later and don’t you get any ideas.”

It was too late for that. Tracer had planned everything out and she already knew how Hanzo felt about you now she just needed to wait for the right time.

* * *

You usually met Tracer for dinner and a few others would join but this time you were surprised to find Hanzo sitting there. Tracer waves you over and you walk over, smiling stiffly as you place your tray on the table.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up,” she says, winking at you.

“I bet you were.” You look at her without smiling making hers fall away swiftly.

“Well, Hanzo here says he’ll give you a private training session tomorrow,” she says as if she was only telling you that it was going to rain tomorrow. You start to choke on your food and Tracer hides her face.

“H-he  _what_?!” You look at Hanzo who’s sitting there looking confused by your reaction. He looked a little uncomfortable but much calmer than you.

“Tracer told me that you would like to get better at archery so I offered my help. I hope that’s okay.” He smiled softly and…of course it was okay. He could accidentally shoot you with one of his arrows and you would thank him for it.

“Yes, I told him that you watch him a lot and are so impressed by what he can do…” You knew right away that Tracer had planned this all out. She winked at you even as you glared at her. She was in so much trouble.

“We can start tomorrow if you like,” Hanzo says and you smiled brightly at him though you were panicking inside.

“Tomorrow is fine.” You nod at him and he nods back.

“Okay.” He looks at you for a little while then stands and leaves without saying a word. When he’s far enough away you turn back to Tracer and she stands quickly.

“Before you kill me…”

“I can’t believe you!” You try throwing something at her but she’s gone in a flash, as always.

Looks like you were having an archery lesson with the man of your dreams tomorrow.

* * *

You had hoped the night would last forever but of course it didn’t and you sat on your bed staring out the window as the sun rose. You eventually got out of bed, showered and dressed then made your way down to the archery range.

Hanzo was already there and you watched silently as every arrow he shot hit the bullseye. You cleared your throat lightly and he lowered his bow turning in your direction. You waved shyly and walked over to him.

“Good morning.” He turns to you and the sun shines on his tattoo perfectly. You don’t mean to stare but it’s hard not to. “Shall we begin?” he asks, snapping you back to reality.

You nod, “Y-yes…let’s…”

He brings you another bow and a set of arrows. “First, you need to practice the way you hold your bow.” He hands it to you and stands back to look at your stance. “Here, let me. Uh, do you mind?”

“No,” you say barely above a whisper. He stands behind you and places a hand on your elbow, moving it a bit. Then he touches your hand and moves it slightly. You hoped he couldn’t feel you trembling.

“There,” he says and it makes you realize just how close he is to you. Suddenly, you start to panic. You lower your arm and move away from him. “Is there something wrong?”

“I can’t do this,” you say and he looks defeated. “I mean…being this close to you…”

“I was only trying to show you how…” he starts but you must finish or else you’ll never be able to do it.

“Hanzo…I like you. I  _really_ like you and I’m sure Tracer set this up on purpose. I’ll end up making a fool out of myself because I get so nervous around you and…I’m sorry.” You can’t bring yourself to look at him but you hear him chuckle and you want to run away.

“Let’s finish this lesson,” he says, totally brushing off everything you just said.

“Oh okay.”

He picks up an arrow this time before standing behind you and helping you fix your arm. “You should know,” he says close to your ear, helping you pull back on the string, “I feel the same way.” You turn your head towards him, releasing the string in shock.”

“You…?”

“Look,” he says nodding towards the target. You look and realize that you almost hit the bullseye.

“I-I did it!” You smile brightly at him.

“You did. Looks like you don’t need lessons from me.”

“I do!” you respond quickly. “Please.”

“Well, shall we continue?” he asks, grinning. You nod and he stands behind you again, “You’re really good at this already.”

“I have a great teacher.” You look at him and giggle when you see that he’s blushing. He kisses your cheek and it was your turn to blush.

“Focus,” he says. You touch your cheek lightly before Hanzo takes it and places it where it belongs. Before he speaks again, you kiss him back and his eyes widen slightly. His hands drop to his sides and he doesn’t seem to know what to do.

“Focus,” you say, mockingly.  
  
---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cassie will you do Hanzo cuddling hcs too plsssss ^^

-Cuddling with him is like having your own personal heater; he always seems to be warm.  
  
-The first time you laid your head on his shoulder, you felt him stiffen so you stopped, but he pulled you closer and let you rest on him.  
  
-He loves when you get so comfortable on him that you fall asleep. The first time you did it was the first time he told you he loved you although you couldn’t hear him.  
  
-He’s gotten so used to the softness of your skin that he can’t fall asleep unless he’s touching you in some way.  
  
-Sometimes you like to hold him and usually that would make him feel weak and vulnerable but he doesn’t mind feeling that way with you. He knows he’s safe with you and you’re safe with him.  
  
-You wake up sometimes to find him turned towards you just watching you. It made you a little self conscious at first but he had told you that he had never seen someone so beautiful before and it immediately made you feel better.  
  
-He lays his head on your lap and that’s your signal to play with his hair especially right by his temples.  
  
-He has horrible nightmares. He was so embarrassed the first time it happened in front of you. You held your arms open to him and he came right to you. You wiped the tears from his eyes and held him until he fell asleep again.  
  
-You love being the little because he engulfs you in his warmth and you never want to leave the bed.  
  
-Sometimes he’ll tuck his head under your chin and just let you hold him. He would whisper and teach you words and sayings in Japanese. He would say something and you would ask what it means. One phrase he said came out a little quieter than the others and when you asked him to repeat it, he looked up at you and, in English, said  _I love you_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scaryhanzo asked: If it's okay could you do “Enough with the sass!” and “Tell me you need me.” for the drabble requests and for Hanzo please. ;)

There wasn’t a day that went by that Hanzo didn’t thank his lucky stars for you. You were the one to help build him back up. When he was at his lowest point, you were there. When he lashed out unexpectedly, you refused to leave his side. The anger inside of him was never meant for you and you knew that. There were times when you felt like you weren’t good enough, but something told you to stay.

You rolled over and watched him sleep, a child-like innocence replaced the hardened lines of his face. You smiled as you tucked his hair behind his ear. He mumbled and grabbed your hand gently, holding it to his cheek before going still again. There was a time when a good night’s sleep for him was almost impossible. Even when you two weren’t living together, he would call just to hear your voice. You were the only one who could soothe him back to sleep. Now that you were here with him, all he had to do was wake up and look at you.

* * *

You couldn’t fall asleep again, so you got out of bed quietly and went downstairs. You expected it to be quiet out at this time, but it was quieter than usual. When you looked out the window, it became clear as to why—snow. Everything was covered in a sheet of white and snow still fell as you looked on excitedly. You were snowed in with the love of your life, nice and warm.

Rapid, frantic footsteps coming down the stairs made you turn around. Hanzo stood on the last step staring at you. His hair had fallen into his face adorably and you bit back a laugh.

“You were not there when I woke up…” he said sleepily. “…I was worried.”

You held your arms out to him. “Come here.” He smirked and walked to you, wrapping his arms around you immediately. “I’m here,” you told him. “I’m not going anywhere.” You always knew what to say to make his tough guy exterior melt away.

He sighed and bent so that he could rest his head on your shoulder. “That is good to hear. So good.”

“I love you, Hanzo,” you said. He always seemed so surprised when you said it.

“I love you, too.”

“It snowed,” you said, and he looked at you.

“Did it?” You nodded and led him to the window. “So, it did.”

“You don’t seem very happy about it.”

“Well, I was planning on going out to get something today.” He closed the blinds and crossed his arms over his chest. You hugged him from behind and kissed his back. He was always so warm.

“I’m sure whatever you wanted to get will still be there tomorrow.” You laid your head against his back and felt it rumble as he spoke.

“I wanted to get a cake.”

“A cake? That can definitely wait.”

“No. I think I’ll brave the snow and walk to get it.”

“There has to be at least a foot of snow out there.”

He turned to you. “I can handle it.”

You held your hands up. “Okay tough guy, but don’t come crying to me when you get sick. You’re gonna be laying right there on the sofa whining for everything and all I’ll say is: I told you so.”

“It is a very important cake. I am willing to risk my health for it,” he said, and you rolled your eyes.

“Risk your health? You are so dramatic.”

“The cake is for you.” He pointed at you and sneered.

“For me? I never even asked for cake. What if I’m not even in the mood for cake?”

**“Enough with the sass!** I am going to get a Christmas cake and you will not stop me.”

“Fine. Can we at least go back to bed for a few hours before you risk your health for a cake?” You walked to the stairs and held your hands out to him which he gladly took.

“Yes. You should know that Christmas cake is very important to me.” After climbing into bed, he held you and told you all the importance of Christmas cake in Japan. You felt horrible for teasing him about it now.

“I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“I can take a few jokes,” he assured you. “I know you’ll love the cake too.”

“I do love strawberries.”

“Oh no, those are mine,” he said confidently.

“Hanzo…you said the cake was for me!” You slapped his chest and he chuckled.

“Yes, the  _cake._  I said nothing about the strawberries.”

“We’ll see,” you murmured before curling up against him again. “So warm.” Your eyes began to close.

“Sleep now,” he said before kissing the top of your head and falling asleep himself.

* * *

When you woke up, Hanzo was already gone and you panicked for a moment before remembering the cake. Of course, you worried about him out there in the snow. You looked out your bedroom window and saw that the snow had slowed but not stopped. Hopefully, the bakery was open, and he hadn’t made the trip for naught.

You tried distracting yourself by doing things around the house, eventually deciding on watching Christmas movies. You checked your phone repeatedly—no new messages. Now you were really starting to worry. You had no idea how long he had been gone before you woke up, but it had been a little over an hour since you woke up. “Hanzo, where are you?” you whispered.

You looked out the window again just in time. You spotted him making his way up to the door, his head almost completely tucked into his coat.

“Hanzo!” you yelled as you opened the door. He made his way inside, shaking himself free of snow and getting some on you in the process. You gasped and told him to stop. When he unzipped his coat, you saw that he was smirking. “Troublemaker.” You walked up to him and held him out of his coat then brushed the snow out of his hair. “No hat? You’re just begging to catch a cold, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “I have the cake.”

“What took you so long?” you asked. “I was starting to worry.”

“I had a special request that took a bit longer.”

“Hmm…are you sure you didn’t take the long way home, so you could eat all the strawberries?”

He scoffed. “I assure you, the strawberries are still on the cake…for now.” He held up another bag. “We must eat before dessert.”

“Can I at least see the cake?” you asked.

“Uh…no.” He turned and walked into the kitchen to put the food down. “I am going to change out of these clothes.”

“Good idea.”

He kissed you then grabbed the bag with the cake in it. “I know what you were thinking. Clever but not clever enough.” You pouted as he laughed his way up the stairs.

You set the table and put the food on plates for the both of you. When he comes back downstairs, the cake is not with him. “I’m not telling you,” he said before you could ask.

“You don’t play fair, Mr. Shimada.” He only winked playfully and sat down to eat, his face giving nothing away. You ate silently but your eyes wandered to him often.

“It is impolite to stare,” he said suddenly and you down at your plate. “Do you like the grey?” he asked, scratching at his beard.

“I love it,” you answered truthfully.

“Am I too young to be so grey?”

You shook your head. “It’s perfect, Hanzo.”

“Do you like the way it feels when I kiss you?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yes.”

“All over?” he teased.

“ _Hanzo_! If this is your way of trying to distract me…it’s working.”

“What?” he asked innocently.

“Finish your food.”

“I wish you could see how red you are right now.” You looked up at him slowly and pouted. “That only makes you cuter.” He continued eating, smiling proudly to himself.

“I’m done,” you said. “I want to leave room for cake.”

“Well, I am still eating so you have to wait.”

“Fine,” you groaned. He ate slowly, teasing you and enjoying every second. Eventually, he put his fork down and wiped his mouth.

“Okay, I am finished.”

“Finally,” you mumbled.

“There’s that sass again.” You cleared the dishes and waited for him to get the cake. “Let’s go.” He stood and waited for you. “We’ll have dessert upstairs.”

“Oh, this is new.”

He led you upstairs and you gasped when you walked into the bedroom. There were candles all around and rose petals sprinkled here and there.

“What’s this about?” you asked. “All this for dessert? I am a lucky woman.”

“And I am a lucky man,” he said. “The cake is just there, but I need you to tell me something first.”

“What’s that?” You turned to him.

**“Tell me you need me”,**  he said, voice full of emotion.

“Of course, I need you. I need and want you…more than anything in the world.”

He sighed and closed his eyes in relief. “I feel the same way about you. Now…you can have the cake…with the strawberries.” He smiled as you stuck your tongue out at him.

You looked at the cake sitting on the bed. You picked it up and turned to him. “It looks delicious. And all the straw—” You stopped when your eyes landed on something that sparkled. It was hidden behind one of the strawberries.

He walked up behind you and took the cake out of your hands. You turned around and looked at him, tears filling your eyes.

“I need you just as you need me. I want you just as you want me. And I love you more than you’ll ever know. You’ve seen me at my worst and still stayed with me. You picked me up from my lowest point. I can’t imagine my life without you.” His eyes glistened with tears and he sniffled. “Will you marry me?”

You nodded. “Yes, Hanzo, of course I’ll marry you!”

He plucked the ring off the cake then wiped it off on his shirt. “Sorry.” You giggled as he slid the ring onto your finger.

“It’s perfect,” you told him.

He stood and kissed you, his beard tickling you just the way you liked.

* * *

* **A FEW DAYS LATER***

Hanzo called you from the sofa…again.

“I’m getting your soup now!” you yelled from the kitchen. You ended up being right in the end—Hanzo was sick and down for the count.

You brought him the soup and he looked up at you pathetically. You felt his forehead and shook your head. “We have to break this fever.” He coughed and groaned. “Sit up so you can eat.” You helped him sit up and began feeding him.

“In sickness and in health,” he said before laughing then coughing. You laughed too and fed him more soup when you he stopped coughing. “I couldn’t ask for a better caretaker.”

“Is that all I am to you, a caretaker?” you teased.

“What? No…of course not. I only meant—”

You laughed loudly. “I’m joking. I know you what you mean. I would gladly spend the rest of my days taking care of you.”

“No. Once I am better, I will take care of you in every way I can.” He looked down at the ring. “I feel better just looking at that on your finger.”

“Well, hurry up and get better so I can kiss you and hold you all I want.”

“I’ll be better in no time with you taking care of me.” He ate more soup then laid back down. “I love you,” he said weakly.

“I love you too. Get some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“I know you will, my love.”

You tucked the blanket around him as he fell asleep again. “I will always be here.”  
  
---


End file.
